As government guidelines become increasingly strict regarding the amount of residue that must be left on the surface of certain highly erodible fields in order to comply with conservation standards, the farmer is faced with the need to not only comply with those guidelines in general, but also to comply with them with regard to each specific type of land under consideration. In other words, some lands may be more highly erodible than others and thus may give rise to the need to leave a relatively high percentage of residue on the surface of the field being tilled. Others may require a considerably lower percentage of surface residue, permitting greater incorporation.
Thus, the farmer needs to be able to adjust his equipment and his practices to accommodate the needs and restrictions of his different field conditions. Moreover, it would be desirable it he could do so quickly and easily from the tractor seat.